Young Hearts
by Amazoness of Light
Summary: Nicol cures Athrun's illfated love for Kira, and soon Athrun realizes that the one true love might be closer than expected. NicolAthrun a little YAOI Completed


A/N: This is Nicol/Athrun...it's a little rushed but it might be because i did it in just 1 hours and a half. Please review!

"_In this world I confess myself to be the king's true wife, and in the next they will know how unreasonably I am afflicted" Katharine of Aragon, 1532._

* * *

Chapter one:

Nicol's POV

I never knew how one could love as intensely as I did. It was all about being there for each other, and eventually it turned to perpetual amour. Athrun was strong, but a side of him I also grew to love was his weakness.

I remember clearly that day, how exited I had been to pilot the Blitz Gundam…and yet you seemed so depressed. And I guess others noticed too, but then again you weren't the type of person that glowed like a fire in public; you were a little dull and quiet, but you and saved it inside of you. Everything: you saved your sentiments so deep inside that when you needed them out, it hurt.

Athrun, you were always hurt by the way you loved him. What was the point in crying for the one you loved, when the pain was enough to kill you? And then, were would one be?

His name is Kira Yamato, and he wishes you dead because you must fight against what he defends. His purpose, in theory is wrong. To save his friends, was to kill his love for Athrun. But Athrun didn't know that the flame you two shared was slowly vanishing; until one day I learned of it all.

I walked to the bathroom and when I was inside; my heart almost broke, because Athrun Zala, Ace pilot of ZAFT, the leader of our team, had never in his life been looking so miserable.

You were curled in a little ball mumbling and sobbing in between words, you were shaking so terribly and all I could do was watch for the first few seconds. I bent and patted you shoulder.

Normal Point of View

"Athrun, what's wrong?" asked the younger one waiting for an answer, but the saddened one remained with his head buried on his knees. Nicol was so sorry for him, whatever was going on, he would never deserve it. The green haired boy gently lifted Athrun's pale face and realized that his eyes were so bloodshot that he must have been crying for a very long while.

The green eyes looked into the big amber eyes that glowed with worry.

"You can tell me anything, you know. We're friends" Unable to keep tears from flowing down his face and not wanting the younger one to see him cry anymore he lifted his head from his knees completely and hugged Nicol.

"It's alright, Athrun." said Nicol as he felt the cold tears from his friend flow down his neck and inside his uniform. And then, the sobs stopped and the grip of Nicol weakened and the loving friend knew it must mean that he's friend was asleep. He looked at Athrun's shut eyes, the eye lids swollen and nose very red and (like Rudolf the red nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose) the sorrow waves the boy emitted.

He carried his taller friend easily because of the lack of gravity to his bedroom and patiently waited for him to awaken.

The sleeping beauty opened his eyes and saw a pale face and very big innocent eyes looking at him. And he just stared and compared and contrasted Kira.

'Kira's purple eyes were very full of expression…Nicol's are big and yellowish. And Nicol's skin is so pale…too pale. My love's is tan and tastes sweet and is warm…' the more he thought of the Strike pilot, the worse was the blow of realization that told him that it was over.

'It's over' it said. But he shut his eyes and shook his head in refusal.

"He's waiting for me…and he cries for me when we fight. Kira still loves me, he wouldn't forget me, ever" and then, Nicol recognized the source of suffering and after that day, when Athrun was gone, he prayed for his friend to love again.

"Let him be himself again; let him love, but if it means to be hurt let him forget of that boy. I pray for him to be truly happy and also god, if it's not too much to ask for: let the war end soon. Amen"

* * *

Athrun's POV

I never realized how, though he was delicate looking and younger than me, he was attractive and very loving. He cared for me a whole lot more than I did for him, but after I heard his prayers one night I promised to repay him for his efforts.

And I went to him and we talked and often I mentioned Kira and told him how we had ended up fighting against each other. Nicol, showed happiness when I opened up to him, he said that it was good to have someone to talk to, and in a way I guess, he was right.

He was almost fifteen when I noticed how well hidden his beauty had been…and the comparisons with Kira began…and the voice said "It's Over" louder every time. So I accepted it, Kira Yamato was no longer for me.

I had definitely been wrong when I had judged him before. He had indeed, very beautiful hands that he played the piano with. His hands were very soft and they had certain delicateness to them; when he wrote or tapped his fingers on the table I found myself looking at them and memorizing the patterns. And strangely enough I also noticed that Kira didn't have that touch of gentleness.

His lips were pale, but they were very nicely shaped and he could look very cute when he was in deep thought, biting it.

The affection was not only physical, but also due to his way of doing things and his generosity and inner beauty and I was glad that he was like that.

* * *

Nicol's POV

I shared the emotion with you, when you were happy which was happening a lot lately. Moreover I was very glad that God had listened to my prayers. And I noticed also, how sometimes from he corners of his eyes he would look at me. Truly it wasn't a bad thing for him to notice me in "that way", because I cared a lot more for Athrun than other friends and I thought he was pretty handsome himself.

Dearka kept on telling me that he knew that for the looks on our faces we were s meant to be.

"No, Dearka it's not like that" I complained

"Hey chill. You know something? Athrun is happy because of you; give him one more reason to be; why don't you show some interest in him? Give him a hint" I pretended to not take it seriously, but days later I noticed how necessary it was for him to know I wanted us to be more than friends. Fortunately for me, he came to me and said it for himself instead of me having to do that.

* * *

Athrun's POV

I was hoping that maybe, just maybe, Nicol might realize how enamored I had become of him. Apparently he did not, for he acted the same as usual and so, I was forced to take measures, which resulted wonderfully, so much better than expected.

It seemed easy at first, because as naïve as Nicol was he was only fourteen (almost fifteen) and I didn't want to take from him that innocence that made him who he was.

When I entered he had been sitting, biting his lip, which was one of the ways he amused me. I said hello and sat by him and feared for a second that he might not love me. But I soon was to realize the love in his eyes shining and the pinkish color on his cheeks when I sat next to him. And I could not resist the urge to run my fingers over his lips, very soft. It resulted in him closing his eyes savoring the touch and opening his mouth a little bit, just enough for my index finger to enter his mouth. My heart was racing, and I was seducing him out of pure love and lust.

"Do you love me?" I asked though I already knew the answer. He nodded his head and sucked my finger passionately, gently nipping and pulled away.

"Do you, Athrun?" he asked

"How could I not love you?" I saw tears in his cute, big eyes.

"I love you so much. I always did" you said and tears fell from your eyes in a lovely way. So I licked the salty tears away from your smooth skin and kissed your cheeks while you moaned. And we pealed our clothes and you were almost an angel, except for your green hair that was lovely in its own way.. God, how I love remembering this moment! It was just impressing how your innocence would remain with you for years to come.

"Athrun" you said as you made me stop kissing your nipples.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I am too young, I'm sorry. It must stop here" you said very seriously. And he was right again; I should not enjoy taking his virginity away from him. What was I thinking? Only fourteen (about fifteen), I was eighteen…how ironic that I must love so intensely someone so young.

"No, it's my fault." I said reaching for my pants ,and I was caught by surprise when you didn't let me.

"You can sleep here if you wish" you said opening the covers. I followed you inside and when you turned to face the other side, I couldn't help but kiss your neck and back and again, try and go a bit lower.

"No Athrun…not yet! I promise you though, when I'm sixteen I will gladly submit my body to you completely" You turned to face me again, and kissed my lips gently and soon after I fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it. I will consider in making a sequel to it if you like it, when Nicol is sixteen! 


End file.
